Ben 10: The Plumber's Academy
by RynUhara
Summary: Ben is doing his best to get over Julie after their... interesting break up. Grandpa Max, thinking it would be best for Ben, sends him and Rook to the Plumber's Academy for the final month for the graduating class to learn along side them. Once they get there, they meet very interesting people. Read and find out what happens within those 30 days they are there. Hints of BenOC


"Ben 10: The Plumber Academy" Chapter 1

"I have an announcement." The head master of the Pumber's Academy stood and interrupted everyone's dinner. "We will be having a special guest all month starting tomorrow. I want you all to treat him as if he were any other person in this academy."

"Who is it?" One of the guys across the crowded room shouted.

"I'm sure all of you have heard of him. His name is Ben Tennyson." Everyone murmured with excitement after hearing this news.

"Calm down and let the man speak!" Ellainia Bates, one of the senior students of the academy ordered everyone.

"He and his partner will be here to visit for the next month, and Mister Tennyson is going to be taking senior classes and graduating with the class at the end of the month with you all." The head master explained.

"That's gay!" Another boy yelled out.

"Who said that?" The headmaster frowned in the direction the voice came from.

"With all respect sir, it's unfair." One of the students in the front looked up at the man. "All of us have gone through two years or more in the academy, and you're allowing him to graduate within a month."

"I apologize if this upsets some of you, but Mister Tennyson is an intergalactic hero and does not need much of what we have to offer. He is only doing this because it's something he requested to do."

"Who will be helping him around, sir?" One of the professors asked, looking up from his plate of food.

"Rook will be coming with him, as I said before, but he is unfamiliar with some of the new sections. I am going to assign one of our most trusted students in the academy to show Mister Tennyson the rest of the ropes."

"Make sure to hold your applause." Briyant Olivier, another senior in the academy, smirked over at Ellainia. She glared in response. They both seemed to hate each other.

"It's going to be all right." Ryuna, one of Ellainia's classmates tried to get her to calm down. "Whoever the head master picks is going to do a good job. No need to make a contest out of it."

"That's a great idea." Briyant smirked. "Whoever the head master chooses gets to be top dog around here."

"That's not fair, man!" Kyaire, another senior, argued. "Bates is already at the top of the student body, which means that she's leader. Are you even going to say anything, Ellainia?"

"I have nothing to say." The girl with the snow white hair stated. "Because he already knows who the head master is going to choose, he's just afraid to admit it."

"Want to say that again?!" Briyant stood and growled at her.

"Can it, Galcinaut. She's right and you know it." Kyaire spat at him.

"Are you picking a fight with me, Pyro?"

"What if I am?!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Ellaire glared at the two with her stone cold eyes, causing them to be quiet. "This is an academy for _good_! If you can't comprehend that with your little brain, then I suggest that you pack up your crap and get the hell out of here. I am not here for competition. I came here to do some good and sacrifice myself for every living being that needs help."

"Which is exactly the reason you will make the perfect guide for Mister Tennyson." The head master looked down on the group of seniors. He had heard everything that had been said.

"It will be an honor, sir."

* * *

-Day 1-

"This place has not changed." Rook said as the academy got into view.

"I can't believe Grandpa Max is making me do this." Ben groaned and leaned back in his seat. "I've saved the universe billions of times! Why do I need to do this whole plumber academy thing?"

"I think it's going to be good for you, Ben. It will be a... cool experience." Rook said as he landed the ship in the docking bay.

"I think we have established that my definition of cool and your definition are completely different." Ben said as they exited.

"Rookblanco!" A man who looked like another Humungosaur greeted Rook with a huge roar.

"It's been a while, my friend." Rook smiled up at him. "Ben, this is Tygutre, he was a freshman when I was a senior here at the academy."

"It's an honor to have you here Mister Tennyson." Tygutre said with a huge grin.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ben replied, completely unenthused. It was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"The head master sent me here to escort you to his office."

"Then let's go, shall we?" Rook suggested, beginning to head where the office was located.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Tygutre was obviously excited to have his old friend back.

* * *

"It's so good to have you here, Mister Tennyson! And welcome back, Rook." The head master stood as Ben and Rook entered his office. Tygutre had to leave them to take care of other duties he was assigned to.

"It is good to be back, sir." Rook said with a slight bow.

"Everyone is excited that you and Mister Tennyson here are going to be joining us for the final month of this year's class."

"We are, too, sir." Ben said, being polite. He didn't really want to be here. He was still trying to get over the break up with Julie and the fact that she now had a new boyfriend. He was upset that he couldn't do anything from where he was. If he was back on Earth, he knew he could talk her into giving him another chance.

"Gloria, send in Miss Bates, please." The head master said after pressing the button on his intercom.

"Yes sir." A woman's voice came in reply. The door opened a few seconds after.

"Rook, I assume you remember Miss Ellainia Bates." The head master said, indicating the girl who just entered the room.

Ben turned to look at her and his eyes widened. She was obviously an alien, but she looked more like a human with wild features. He skin looked like freshly fallen snow, the light reflecting from it made it sparkle. Her hair was a shade lighter than her skin, but her eyes were what was really captivating. They looked as if they were ice encased by a dark blue ring.

"Ellainia, it's good to see you again." Rook smiled to her.

She nodded her head at him in acknowledgement.

"Miss Bates, we had discussed beforehand how you should make your appearance." The head master frowned slightly down at the young girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, sir." Ellainia apologized. "I will change right now."

"You don't have to change your clothes." Ben said, still staring at her.

"Oh, it's not my clothes he's talking about." Ellainia closed her eyes for a moment and looked as if she were consentrating really hard.

Ben gasped when her hair slowly changed into a dark chocolate brown color, and her skin gained a warmer tone. When she opened her eyes, they were still a beautiful blue, but not as strong as before.

"Miss Bates is a bit of a distraction for newcomers, so we ask her to slowly expose her native form over a period of time to others." The head master explained her actions.

"I'm half human, so changing my appearance isn't that difficult." Ellainia said with a smile.

Ben swallowed hard. "I see. So what brings you here?"

"Miss Bates will be your guide while you are here at the academy. Rook will be helping you most of the time, I assume, but we have new additions that he doesn't know of. Miss Bates was an excellent candidate because she is one of our most promising students. She is also the top of the senior class, making her our student body's leader."

"Cool." Ben said, grinning at her.

"You're in for an interesting time here, for sure, Mister Tennyson." Ellainia smirked.

"Please." Ben smirked back. "Call me Ben."


End file.
